Baby Bluebell
"Me? Little baby? No way! I'm big! I'm tough! I'm BLUEBELL! - Princess Bluebell in Super Mario Babies Baby Bluebell Baby Bluebell is Princess Bluebell but as a baby. She has adult Bluebell's blue hair, blue dress, hairstyle, eyes and crown. In this picture there is a colouring error with the jewel on her dress. It is supposed to be purple. ---> Baby Bluebell is kind of like her sister Baby Daisy. She is tough but can be bullied or teased easily. That's why Baby Bluebell cries a lot. Super Mario Babies In Super Mario Babies, Baby Bluebell is stolen while she is playing in the field with Baby Daisy. The mystery kidnapper put Baby Bluebell in her pram and wheeled her away. Baby Daisy managed to escape, so she told the other babies. At the end of World 5, where the kidnapping takes place, you have to fight a koopaling who is holding Baby Bluebell hostage behind the blue gate. Once you defeat the koopaling, a key appears in front of the koopaling's body. You take it and unlock the gate to find the sad Baby Bluebell. She cries because the koopaling had tooken away her teddy and had hid it somewhere. After that, the babies just grab her before the koopaling wakes up. Baby Bluebell spots something blue and sees that it is her teddy. She takes it. Baby Mario Party She is a Unlockable character. she has a special power: Super Bluebell Mario Kart Extreme Baby Bluebell appears in Mario Kart Extreme as an unlockable character. You have to win the Special Cup Mirror Mode to unlock her. You can also unlock a kart based on her, the Ice Buggy. She has a course, which is Baby Valley. Super Mario Kareoke Baby Bluebell is an unlockable character in Super Mario Kareoke. To unlock her you have to complete the song "The Ice Kingdom" Super Mario Fighting Baby Bluebell is an unlockable character. To unlock her you must win 20 matches with Princess Bluebell. Quotes "My teddy is my weapon!" - Super Mario Fighting "Smash! Smash! Yay, I win!" - Super Mario Fighting "Waaaaa! Why did I have to lose? It's not fair!" - Super Mario Fighting "Bluebell Kart!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Ga ga!" - Mario Kart Extreme "I win! I win! You lose! You lose! Ha ha! Ha ha!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Ga ga yay!" - Mario Kart Extreme "He he! Next time I will win!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Alright! But next time I have to win!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Waaaaaaaaaaa! Not fair! I'm just a baby!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Waaa! Me no like losing!" - Mario Kart Extreme "You not very nice. You win and I don't!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Noooooooooo! No no no! Me win, not you!" - Mario Kart Extreme "No! No! NOOOOOO! Me not like this game!" - Mario Kart Extreme "My teddy!" - Super Mario Babies "Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - Super Mario Babies "Help...me....." - Super Mario Babies "Game Over? We've only just started." - Super Mario Babies "My turn to sing!" - Super Mario Kareoke "Yay! I love to siiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" - Super Mario Kareoke "Yay! I win! I win! Woo hoo!" - Super Mario Kareoke, winning contest on Contest Mode "No! I lose! I lose! Boo hoo!" - Super Mario Kareoke, losing contest on Contest Mode Category:Characters